


Ebb and Flow

by writingfromasgard



Series: Hilde the Gentle x Halfdan the Black [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Hilde reflects on her past while Halfdan brings her a future.





	Ebb and Flow

The wave of heat that swept through Vestfold left a bitter taste in Hilde's mouth. It bubbled bitter memories from her time before pledging to Harald. As a result, she often found herself taking a week away, sometimes more. She focused on hunting and trapping. She tightened the thin rope that held up one side of her shelter, making sure it could withstand the harsh winds for the night. Her firepit was stacked in a cone shape with space for her tinder to be built up with smaller twigs or dried leaves. The first day she never bothered with hunting. There were people who gave her bread and broth as payment for bringing back herbs when she returned. People who couldn't survive outside of the security of their town. She dug into her bag and pulled out the tattered skin, only suitable for being placed on the ground as a minimal barrier against dirt. She positioned it under the shelf of twigs that made up the roof and sat down, dragging her bag with her. Her hand dug down to the bottom, closing around the small leather pouch that contained a single object. Using her fingers, she widened the hole and retrieved it -- a flat, scuffed medallion. Its original owner was long gone from this life and the source of those bitter memories.

Hilde thumbed over the hammered pattern before bringing it to her lips. A few memories full of smiling faces came to the surface and she closed her eyes to let out a choked laugh. The medallion always seemed to force the happier ones to the surface when she kissed it. She wondered sometimes if it was blessed by the gods to do so. "Hilde?" The precious trinket it dropped out of her hands as she jumped. Halfdan, lugging a medium-sized back over his shoulder, stood across from her. She scrambled to find it in the dirt to hide it away again. He stepped closer to the unlit fire and straightened his posture. The pouch sunk back into the depths of her bag and she pulled herself from off the ground. He looked the same way he had when she left earlier in the morning. Flushed cheeks, puffed chest, and an unwavering stare -- all signs of his rut.

"Halfdan, you should not be here." She paused, pushing her bag deeper into her shelter with her foot. He dropped his bag, letting it land closer to her. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. Hilde moved close to him, believing there was an issue. "Has someone attacked? My friends did not speak about any enemies plotting before I left." Halfdan covered the space between them with a couple of wide strides. Despite him being a quiet man, this type of silence worried her. It knitted her brows together until he reached out, sliding his palm along her throat to grasp the back of her neck.

"No attack. I..." Halfdan's gaze darted over her features for several silent moments. She lifted her chin and he went in for the kill. His free arm roped around her arm and waist, preventing her from moving back. The wispy hairs of his mustache and beard tickled her chin, prompting her to close her eyes. She surprised herself by grabbing onto his tunic and pulling him deeper into the kiss. It had to be the intoxicating scent that rolled off of him in waves, she reasoned with herself. His lips threatened to swallow her whole, never letting up for a moment. She felt the approaching dizziness, the burning in her chest yet he seemed unbothered, slithering his tongue between her parted lips. He pulled back and she gasped, trying to refill her lungs as many times as she was able.

Hilde wondered how a man who spoke little knew how to take her breath away. Her throat tightened while she tried to clear her head from the intensity. She pried her eyes open as he loosened his arm. Her mind tugged at her -- adamant about protesting. "Halfdan- we- You did not come to me with an agreement. This is a dangerous thing to do at this time." His hand left her neck, sliding down the shape of her soft shoulders. A wave of goosebumps followed his hand until he reached her hand. "There is a reason it is law. You.. could... regret..." Halfdan lifted her hand between them, rotating to make his larger fingers slot between hers.

He closed around her palm, taking a deep breath. "Only a fool would regret this. You can't tell me the way you kissed me-" His other hand cupped the hand on his tunic that stayed latched onto the loose material. "-the way you grabbed for me and pulled me in wasn't you want this. Let me stay and prove this isn't a heated whim." Hilde could not find it in herself to disagree so she nodded mutely. She hoped he would choose to give her another lung burning kiss, even felt disappointment as he stepped back from her. "Good. I'll collect some more wood. You won't make it with that like." She suppressed a groan when he stepped away, pulling his touch from her. Had she been a better mindset, she would have berated herself. He needed to step away to settle her doubts and she needed to consider if a hot, rut fueled romp from her King's brother was advisable. Harald relied on her for advice and she worried she would rush to agree with Halfdan in the future.

They worked in sync until nightfall. He gathered wood while taking the liberty of expanding the shelter she built. Her task was to check the traps she had laid earlier, capturing a single skinny rabbit. Skinning it felt like a task she could do with her eyes closed so she used it as a time to think over everything. Halfdan had been open about his rejection of others who approached him, especially if Hilde lingered by. He had been irritated and lobed insults toward others. Her mind lept forward to the accidental scenting. In the first day of his rut, he brushed up against her, reaching for a bowl. His scent stained her skin for two days, deterring alphas. Another time, he slipped past her to speak with his brother while she had been speaking to an interested alpha.

Hilde peeled off the skin, sighing heavily. The signs were there but she had brushed them off. Not surprising considering her preoccupation as of late. She scooped out the innards, tossing them into the fire to burn. Her eyes caught Halfdan, laying back in the shelter they would share, watching her. "Most men would look away when they are caught." She cracked a smile, thrusting a sharpened stick through the neck of the rabbit. He rolled onto his side, facing her. She snorted, tying the limbs of the rabbit around the stick.

"I haven't been part of most men since I was a child." Hilde rolled her eyes-- playing off the wide smile at his statement. She affixed the rabbit high over the fire for slow cook time and crawled her way closer. She could see his fingers twitching like he wanted to get his hands on her. It made her smile even bigger, to feel wanted was an odd sensation but not entirely unpleasant. "Should I ask like I am?" He moved toward his bag before her mind turned over his question. It rustled as he dug deep inside and pulled out a rolled fur. He placed it between them, pushing it until she reached out to feel the fur. A traditional offering for an omega; Betas like her did receive them but they were not required. She had to admire the way the once-living animal's fur had been layered. Gray and white wolves were common but this one had flecks of brown, almost red, surrounding the gray splotches. Her hands glided through it, it still had that rough quality to it. Halfdan covered her hands with his.

The scars on his hands from battles outnumbered her own, making them rough but not entirely, unpleasant. “Beautiful animal.” Hilde commented. She glanced to his face, taking a deep calming breath. Accepting it meant more to either of them then mating rights this season. Halfdan tracked her from a day old trail, made a firm stance by kissing her the moment he saw her, and now she saw him braving the chance of rejection. All to be with her. The feelings she had pushed as far as Wessex had seeped back into her since their kiss and she didn't have it in her to sail them back. She leaned forward, closing her eyes and with a soft kiss, she whispered, "I accept."

Halfdan pounced on her as soon as the words left her mouth. With the little clothing she wore to keep herself cool, she was stripped down to nothing in moments. With his chest heaving, he froze. Hilde squirmed under his gaze, unsure if something was wrong. She forced away the whisper that tried to tell her that her body was not what he wanted. Halfdan bent over her, pressing his damp forehead between her breasts. She could feel his every breath, slow and steady, across her stomach. "The gods have shown me their favor tonight." He mumbled. She let a smile spread across her face, understanding the true reason behind his stare. Her hands grasped his tuft of hair and tugged upward so she could see his eyes. He lunged forward, slamming his lips into hers. His hands raked down her sides to her hips before his nails dug into the backs of her thighs.

Halfdan drove his tongue into her mouth. Even after her gut reaction of biting down, he did not back down. It was overwhelming to be needed this much by one person -- more than any crowd had needed her leadership on a field. She jerked her head up, gasping for air but he only attached himself to her throat, leaving a wet trail against her skin. Shivers sent down her spine and she reached for his tunic, squeezing the fabric tightly in her hands. Hilde felt her mind trying to slip into a fog and fought against it but it felt so damned good. His teeth tore a moan from her throat and he finally halted, panting heavily against her skin. “Why did you stop?” She asked, trying to wind his tunic tighter in her hand.

Halfdan pulled back, staring down at her with a cocky smile. Her hands slipped from his shoulders to his waist, tugging his tunic to take it off. It was tossed somewhere, forgotten as she used her hands and feet to push his pants down. He fumbled with himself then Hilde felt herself stretch around his thick, curved cock. She arched her back up as the beginning of his knot slid in. He groaned, barely pulling out of her before shoving himself back in. She jolted against the ground, cursing. Her hands grabbed onto his biceps, leaving crescent-shaped indents on his skin. " _Hilde_." He groaned into her ear.

Her name had never sounded so... sexy. The primal tone in his voice melded with his evidence need. With a steady pace building, she felt the control she loved slip away. Moans -- maybe they were more like screams -- filled their shelter and likely echoed through the forest. His angle changed and a new level of pleasure started burning in the bottom of her belly, too quickly for her to taper. She slipped her hands under his arms and dragged her nails down his back. He groaned even louder. His knot was beginning to catch at her entrance but Halfdan was quick to wiggle it back in when it popped out. Soon, her heels were digging into his firm butt muscles, forcing him to keep himself buried as deep as he reach.

A long, drawn-out curse fell from her lips and she felt adrift in the sea again. Her body clenched, released, and then clenched again around Halfdan, pleasure coursing her entire being. He grunted above her, grinding against her. Tiny strikes of Lightning jolted through her body, making her take choked gasps of air. Animals and bugs were quiet around them, leaving their panting and pounding hearts as the only source of noise. Finally, Halfdan slumped onto her, placing his ear against her chest.

Hilde tugged her arms free and reached for the fur, petting the rough texture to settle down. Halfdan shifted his weight, rolling her onto her side while remaining inside of her. She squeaked in surprise, bringing the bundle with her and stuffing it between their chests. "How long does this last?" She asked, wiggling the straps off the bundled fur. It sprung open and nearly hit its mark of covering her nude body.

Halfdan pulled her into another kiss before responding, "A few moments. My rut isn't over yet. I still have one more night." Her blood surged in her veins with excitement. "I _should_ have another night." He corrected with a smirk. She glared at him and tucked the fur around her as much as she could. "Don't hide from me. I want to see you, all of you." His hands tugged the fur loose again and flopped it over his body

"I think you have seen plenty, Halfdan. Or were your eyes closed the entire time?" His hands roamed down her sides under the fur to her stuffed cunt. His fingers barely tapped her there and she clenched around him. "Give me time to recover before you do that!" She hissed.

He wiggled his hips and slid out of her, leaving a trail of cum on her inner thigh. "I give you until after we eat."


End file.
